


Giving Orders

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmf.” </p><p>Whatever Tsukki had said Tadashi couldn’t hear it through the pillow pressed to his face. He knew it was probably something like <i>”More”</i> or <i>”Harder”</i> and he had every intention of obeying those requests, even if he didn’t hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oodal (softkyun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/gifts).



> Here's a bonus treat for [Oodal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oodal)! Thanks for being a pinch hitter and not expecting anything in return!

“Mmf.” 

Whatever Tsukki had said Tadashi couldn’t hear it through the pillow pressed to his face. He knew it was probably something like _”More”_ or _”Harder”_ and he had every intention of obeying those requests, even if he didn’t hear them. They were in Tadashi’s bed, the twin mattress from his childhood snug against the corner of the bedroom of his first apartment. Tsukki was on his stomach, legs spread wide enough that Tadashi was kneeling between them, and his face pressed into the pillow. 

Tadashi warmed the lube on his fingers, rubbing them together until the slick liquid covered him completely. 

“Lift up.” He said, tapping the inside of Tsukki’s thigh with his other hand. He slid to his knees, lifting his ass in the air without complaint. He liked the way that Tsukki listened to him in bed. Out in the world he may have been a smart ass, purposely contrary to make a point and sarcastic to a fault, but when they were alone things were different. 

Tadashi had almost laughed the first time Tsukki told him he liked to be bossed around. _”Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do.”_ He’d said, sliding his erection against Tadashi’s thigh, and he’d done just that. What surprised him the most was how much he enjoyed giving the orders. 

He sunk a finger into Tsukki’s hole, slowly, all the way in and almost all the way back out. He could see where his thighs were shaking, not from the strain of kneeling, but from the pleasure he was holding back. Tsukki lifted his head, just enough so that his next words could be heard.

“Fuck me already, please.” He begged and Tadashi really, really wanted to. His own cock was hard, occasionally rubbing against Tsukki’s thigh or ass cheek when he moved and it was agony to hold back. 

“I don’t want to.” Tadashi lied, keeping his voice low as he pressed a kiss to Tsukki’s hip. He whined in response. “I want you to fuck me.” Tsukki visibly shivered at the proclamation, hips twitching and he looked back over his shoulder. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and Tadashi could clearly see the confusion in his eyes. This was different than how they normally did things, but Tadashi knew what he wanted today, but first he had a mission. 

He sunk another finger in, curving and twisting until Tsukki’s breath came faster. His hips were writhing, twisting and jutting forward with every thrust. Tadashi could feel the muscles clenching around his fingers and he pulled out quickly, grabbing Tsukki’s hips with both hands and pulling his ass to his face. 

He licked across the hole without hesitation, ignoring the bland tasteless lube and pressing in farther, fucking Tsukki with his tongue. He held his hips as still as he could, but Tsukki’s writhing only became more erratic, bucking away from Tadashi’s mouth, arching his back. His knees spread wide until his dick pressed against the sheets and Tadashi yanked him back up, denying the friction and release he sought. 

“Not yet.” He said against the soft skin of Tsukki’s upper thigh as he rolled his balls around with one hand. He still hadn’t touched himself and it was getting downright painful at this point. 

“Please, Yamaguchi fuck me!” Tsukki insisted when Tadashi’s tongue went back to work, but instead he grabbed the lube and poured some on his own fingers. He made quick work of preparing himself, moaning into Tsukki’s ass while riding his own fingers. 

When he felt ready and Tsukki was almost screaming with the sensations elicited by Tadashi’s tongue he pulled back. 

“Roll over.” He said, tapping the outside of Tsukki’s hip until he listened, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs again. The flush on his chest and neck was almost obscene on his pale skin and Tadashi wanted to taste him. He stood up on his knees, crawling over Tsukki’s hips and sitting down until his balls barely pressed against Tsukki’s erection. He used his fingers, still covered in residual lube, and ran them over the cock beneath him in a few quick strokes. 

He could see how Tsukki’s face contorted in pleasure, and he knew he had to be quick, had to ride him fast and hard and dirty or it would all end too soon. He guided the cock into place and sunk down in a single movement, collapsing his hips until he was so full it ached and a low moan escaped his lips. 

He moved fast, bracing his hands on Tsukki’s chest and sliding up and down on his dick. He arched his back and flipped his hair back off his forehead. Tsukki’s hands were on his arms, then on his chest, touching every part of him he could reach and it all felt so good, an all encompassing feeling of pleasure that Tadashi couldn’t get enough of. 

Tsukki came first, like Tadashi knew he would, his hips thrusting to meet Tadashi and he was cursing and moaning with every breath. He always looked absolutely destroyed when he orgasmed, like a man lost, an enemy vanquished. The feel of him finishing, spilling inside was almost enough for Tadashi to come himself but not quite. He pulled out, and leaned back, scooting off Tsukki’s hips and falling until his own back hit the mattress between Tsukki’s feet. 

“Use your mouth, please.” Tadashi panted, and despite his exhaustion Tsukki moved fast. Suddenly he was there, kneeling between Tadashi’s legs and slipping his cock into his mouth. It was fast, like he expected it to be, and when he finished, spurting on Tsukki’s face and ordered him to lick himself clean he collapsed against the sheets. 

Tsukki curled into his side, trailing his fingers over Tadashi’s sternum in a way that almost tickled and definitely made him smile. Tadashi leaned over and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. Things were nice like this, he thought, very nice.


End file.
